Study of the phagocytic function of pigment epithelium in RCS dystrophic rats, thought to be important in the process of photoreceptor degeneration, was undertaken with the organ culture technique. The pigment epithelium of the RCS rat was cultured with the normal neural retina or vice versa and examined with the light and electron microscope.